List of Characters
'''Main Characters''' * '''Jennifer Mick''' '''Transformation''' : She is the first one to become a mermaid, after finding a cave with a mysterious waterfall. '''Tail:''' Her tail was originally dark pink, then it turned light green after she swims into a mysterious bubbling water cave, and then it turns dark red after she drinks a mysterious firing drink that Janie got the recipe for from Josylin's mom's research. '''Powers:''' As revealed by the research the girls found, of the four basic elements, earth fire water air she is earth. She can create storms , weather, and control tempature. * '''Jenna Molk''' '''Transformation: '''She is the second to become a mermaid. She moves to Jennifer's neighborhood, and spots a mermaid (Jen) when she is taking pictures at the lake. When she takes Jennifer to the lake, Jennifer jumps in the water, Jenna hears the splash and, thinking Jennifer fell in, Jenna jumps in as well, and follows the mermaid (whom she still doesn't know is Jennifer) to the cave, where she becomes a mermaid. '''Tail:''' Her tail was originally Black , but then becomes white. '''Powers:''' Of the four elements, fire water air earth she is Water. She can create rain contal water up. '''Eclipse:''' After lunor eclipse, Jenna becomes very mad, and begins sweating with anger. She attacks her little sister, Lucie, as well as Jennifer and Janie. She also claims to waking up in strange places and not remembering anything. * '''Janie Miksans ''' '''Transformation:''' She is the third to become a mermaid. She crashes Jennifer's Christmas party, and sees Jennifer with her tail. When Jennifer tells her the truth, she figures out that Jenna is mermaid. When she looking for a scrapbook that Jennifer lost - which contains pictures of the other girls as mermaids - she gets knocked unconscious, and Jennifer and Jenna save her, but they pull her into the cave, and they get soaked by the waterfall. '''Tail: '''Her tail is purple, and did not change like the other girls'. '''Powers: '''Of the four elements, fire water earth air she is fire. She can create steam,fire , and heat water '''Josylin Main-Harris''' Josylin is the only of the main characters that is not a mermaid. However, her mom was a mermaid, and the mer-genetics skip a generation. She meets the girls at the lake, and shows them research that her mom did on mermaids. The research reveals several things. ****** One page says "Types: Permanent, Genes, SW (Sunset Waters)". This reveals that to be a mermaid, you either have to be born that way, inherit it from your genes (Since it skips a generation, Blaire is not a mermaid), or go to the cave that Amy, Brenna, and Kelsey went to, but at a special time. ****** Another contains a recipe for an experiment. The recipe requires water, sand, a shell, and a hair from the subject. When Amy drinks it, her tail turns dark blue, the color the drink had been. ****** Another page reveals that each mermaid has powers relating to the four elements (Amy - Water, Brenna - Fire, Kelsey - Wind, Blaire's mom - Earth). Each mermaid has three powers - one relating to the element, other weather-related, and the third water-related)